Jusqu'à la dernière note
by Manou Sil Vokun
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets musicaux. "La musique est une révélation plus haute que toute sagesse et toute philosophie." Un personnage, dix chansons pour écrire, un thème par musique, jusqu'à la dernière note. 1er Chapitre : Sirius ; 2ème Chapitre : Severus ; 3ème Chapitre : Luna
1. Chapter 1 : Sirius

**Chapitre 1 : Sirius**

_**Chroniques d'un évadé  
><strong>_

Premier chapitre de "Drabbles musicaux" (Merci à **Jyzzlobber** qui m'a fait découvrir le concept)

On choisit un fandom, un pairing ou un personnage. On lance le lecteur de musique en mode aléatoire. Le temps d'une chanson, on écrit un petit récit/drabble. On répète l'exercice sur une série de dix (ou plus) chansons. Sans en passer une seule.**  
><strong>

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Sirius Black

* * *

><p><strong>Private Property - Judas Priest <strong>(4:29)**  
><strong>

Il s'avançait d'un pas conquérant, étoile sur terre n'ayant pas d'égal plus brillant. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à ceux qui l'entouraient, la lumière occultée par lui-même et ses pensées. Droit devant, droit vers les siens, droit vers le destin. Son visage hautain et anguleux ne cilla pas lorsqu'il distingua les silhouettes trépignant d'impatience de ses amis. Sans y prêter attention, il poursuivit. Mais un malicieux sourire éclaira peu à peu son visage, visage rayonnant de joie, joie pure et décidément assumée. Sirius Black était un grand, un très grand enfant. Il se pencha vers ses amis avant de murmurer :  
><em>« Ça y est, j'ai réussi. »<em>

_.  
><em>

**Bad Reputation - Foo Fighters **(2:34)**  
><strong>

Tout le monde le connaissait. Tout le monde savait qui il était. Sirius Black avait sa réputation, et il en abusait. Sa démarche calculée, ces regards désinvoltes jetés en biais, tout était minutieusement choisi, tout s'emboîtait dans les méandres d'une grande stratégie. Il attirait les regards comme le miel attire les abeilles, sûr de lui et maître des non-dits. Rebelle, incorrigible insoumis, il savait jouer tant avec les opinions que les délits.  
>Sirius Black avait mauvaise réputation et jamais rien ne lui avait mieux réussi.<p>

.

**My Apocalypse - Metallica **(5:01)**  
><strong>

Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Retourné, décortiqué, ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait toujours aucun sens dans son esprit. Plus irréel que ce vide dans le ciel, plus improbable que la lueur mourante de cette chandelle. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers son meilleur ami, qui ne pût qu'hausser les épaules avec une moue navrée. Sirius se tassa dans le fauteuil. Il avait besoin de temps. C'était trop brutal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu le coup le plus douloureux, le plus vicieux qu'il y ait jamais eu.  
>Fâcheuse nouvelle. Douloureuse. Il se recroquevilla, les mains blanches d'angoisse. Son frère. Son unique frère. Un Mangemort. Il se refusait d'y croire, chaque parcelle de son corps se révoltait contre cette fallacieuse affirmation. Son petit frère ne pouvait pas, n'était pas... Comme eux. Comme ces fous, ces fanatiques, qui tuaient sans vergogne, frappaient la nuit, voltigeant de démence au milieu de l'horreur. Non, à seize ans, son frère n'avait pas sa place dans cette guerre.<p>

.

**Move on Now - Hard-Fi **(5:08)**  
><strong>

Il s'écroula au sol, s'écorchant les genoux dans les débris épars qui jonchaient l'asphalte. Il aperçut au beau milieu du désastre un cadre brisé, image du passé. Sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher, les larmes s'invitèrent, baignant son visage ravagé par la douleur, lacérant ses joues. Ses épaules étaient secouées de violents sanglots, comme son cœur l'était d'amers remords. Il pleurait, haine et tristesse mêlées, une vie par la guerre ravagée. Il pleurait l'horreur et l'injustice, haïssant ceux qui au-dehors se réjouissaient. Son meilleur ami était mort. Cœur brisé, âme blessée à jamais, Sirius se releva sur les vestiges de la paix. Partit à la recherche de celui qui avait tout fait basculer, guidé par sa compagne haine.

.

**Porcelain Heart - Opeth **(8:00)**  
><strong>

Ses poings s'écrasèrent contre la paroi humide, Sirius hurlait de rage. Il avait été trahi par cette vermine, par ce moins-que-rien, immonde rebut qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son ami. Lentement, le froid incisif et l'humidité viciée s'insinuèrent en lui. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur suintant. Une vague de désespoir le submergea. Il était enfermé. Il était seul. Perdu au milieu de l'enfer. De la buée s'échappa de sa bouche. Il remua faiblement, sentant une présence s'approcher furtivement. Un bruit de cape. Un souffle rauque. Une indicible terreur l'envahit soudainement. Livide, il voulut hurler, partir, courir au loin, s'échapper, ne pas subir à nouveau la morsure terrible du passé. Il tenta de résister. Tout devint flou. Il entendit des éclats de voix. Une porte claquer. Des pleurs.  
>Un hurlement résonna dans la nuit. Un rire dément l'accompagna. Sirius fut secoué d'un incontrôlable tremblement. Il était à Azkaban, dans le temple de l'horreur. L'antre du désespoir. Paniqué, il tâtonna autour de lui. Des murs humides. Un sol froid. Il toucha ses vêtements. Une robe grise. Il était avec eux. Avec les prisonniers. Il était l'un deux. Prisonnier là où la nuit était reine.<p>

.

**Right Now - Van Halen **(5:21)**  
><strong>

Le soleil était a peine levé. L'aube fraîche caressait son visage. Les arbres autour de lui, l'herbe, l'horizon lumineux. Libre. Il était libre. Son regard se promena tout autour de lui, tandis qu'un sentiment de félicité s'emparait de son être. Un sourire fugace traversa son visage décharné. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler son avenir. Maintenant, la vengeance était à lui, tout près, si près, si attirante. Cette garce l'appelait, susurrait a son oreille.  
>Trouve-le. Tue-le. Venge-les.<br>Une regard carnassier s'imprima sur ses yeux gris. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.  
>Il allait le trouver. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, entachant une si douce matinée d'été.<p>

.

**Jump the Moon - Ozzy Osbourne **(2:53)**  
><strong>

Il se glissa dans le passage. La nuit était noire. Il prit son élan, et courut. Traversa ce hall qu'il connaissait par cœur. Trouva le grand escalier. Monta les marches deux à deux, toujours plus vite, toujours plus déterminé. Il arriva au septième étage. Parcourut le couloir au pas de course. Un portrait. Haletant, il extirpa le précieux sésame de sa poche. Inestimable papier. Le personnage du tableau le fixa pendant qu'il lui lisait l'un après l'autre les mots griffonnés a la hâte.  
>Alors que sa voix s'éteignait, l'ouverture béante du portrait fit place au chevalier. Il pénétra dans la salle, le cœur gonflé de rage. Jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. Avisa les escaliers. Grimpa. L'empressement tambourinait à ses tempes. Si près, il était si près de son but. À quelques marches. À quelques pas.<em> Peter<em>.

.

**Black Dog - Led Zeppelin **(5:13)**  
><strong>

Il plia soigneusement la lettre. S'approcha doucement du minuscule hibou avant de la fixer à sa patte. Il le regarda s'envoler sans majesté, l'air pensif. Pourvu que la lettre arrive à temps. Il tourna les talons, sa robe déchirée voltigeant derrière lui, avant de prendre la forme d'un gros chien hirsute. L'animal s'élança souplement dans le chemin de pierre. Il bifurqua brusquement dans les fourrées et déboucha sur une petite clairière. L'homme reprit sa place. Attaché à un imposant chêne, le majestueux hippogriffe planta son regard jaune et acéré dans le sien. Le transperça de toutes parts. Sirius frémit et s'inclina avant d'enfourcher l'animal. Ils s'envolèrent. Droit vers le Sud. Vers des contrées paisibles, vers le futur, dos au passé ils étaient prêts à tout affronter.

.

**Noon - Éric Serra **(4:01)**  
><strong>

Il s'avança prudemment dans la bâtisse. Des monceaux de poussière s'accumulaient sur les plinthes rongées. Une atmosphère lugubre régnait. La maison était comme morte, sans âme. Personne n'y vivait depuis probablement des années. Il fit quelques pas dans le long couloir. Évita soigneusement les murs. Il entrevit un rideau qui y était fixé. Continua son chemin. Lentement, presque précautionneusement il monta les marches, une à une. Au premier étage, il avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la première porte. _Sirius_.  
>Il pénétra dans sa chambre, baignée d'un halo de lumière tamisée. Sa main glissa le long de la poignée, son regard se promena sur les murs, le lit, l'armoire, le bureau, se perdit dans le vide. Il tira la chaise. S'assit. Ferma les yeux. Bienvenue au deuxième enfer.<p>

.

**Ertrinken - Die toten Hosen **(4:13)**  
><strong>

Sirius plongea ses yeux dans le fond du verre. Remua distraitement le liquide ambré avant de l'engloutir d'une seule gorgée. Assis seul à la table, il n'était entouré que par sa poussiéreuse solitude, avec pour seule compagne ses morbides pensées. Appuyé contre le dossier en bois, il poussa un long soupir. Sa main courut jusqu'à la bouteille posée non loin de lui. Il se resservit un verre. Le fixa quelques secondes avant de le vider d'un trait. Encore un. Et un autre.  
>Injustice. La colère l'envahit. Il était enfermé, seul, inutile, noyé face à lui-même, face à ses démons. Et à chaque fois, ils avaient raison de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Severus

**Chapitre 2 : Severus**

**_Chroniques d'un coupable_**

Deuxième chapitre, après une trèèès trèès longue pause, j'admets, mais en tout cas, le voici !

Le principe d'écriture est exactement le même que pour le premier chapitre, soit dit en passant. Une chanson, un drabble.

Petite note à **_Oohfemmeluxieuse_** : la prochaine série sera sur Luna et la suivante sur Drago, comme tu l'avais demandé.

**Fandom **: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** : JK, comme d'hab.

**Rating** : K

**Personnage** : Severus Rogue

* * *

><p><strong>Give You Hell - The All-American Rejects <strong>(3:33)

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il les observait. Il s'était beaucoup interrogé. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Aller leur parler le démangeait. La plus grande n'avait pas l'air très amusante, mais l'autre, elle, était si jolie et si souriante... Et son rire s'élevait dans les airs comme une jolie chanson. Oui, il fallait qu'il aille lui dire. Parce qu'elle était comme lui ! Jusqu'ici il n'en connaissait pas d'autre que lui, et là, il venait de trouver celle qui pourrait devenir sa toute première amie. A cette pensée, une joie radieuse s'empara de lui. N'y tenant plus, il se leva avec énergie.

_« Je sais ce que tu es ! »_

.

**November Rain - Guns N' Roses **(8:58)

A l'intérieur, les cris. A l'extérieur, la pluie. Severus posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Plongea son regard sombre vers l'extérieur. Tout était morne. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde sans couleurs. Il faisait froid. L'air filtrait à travers les carreaux mal isolés. C'était désagréable au possible. Mais il préférait rester ici plutôt que de remonter là-haut. Ils criaient toujours. Plutôt attraper un rhume que se retrouver au milieu d'eux deux. Il trembla. Il détestait l'hiver. Contraint de rester enfermé, il ne pouvait leur échapper. Il n'avait plus de moyens de s'évader. D'aller rejoindre Lily. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer ! Pensant à elle, un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Peut-être y avait-il finalement un peu de couleur dans ce monde impitoyable. Lily était jolie. Son rire était coloré. Il aurait pu l'affirmer. C'était comme les notes d'une douce mélodie. Une mélodie qui le chatouillait. Il eut un vague souvenir. Lui, enfant, sa mère, ses longs cheveux noirs, lui chantant une berceuse un soir pour l'endormir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. Cela faisait longtemps aussi qu'elle ne s'occupait plus vraiment de lui. Et l'autre non plus. Cet autre qui soi-disant était son père. Severus soupira. Peut être valait-il mieux finalement ne pas le considérer comme un père. Il n'était pas grand-chose. Un homme. Et pas de la meilleure espèce.  
>Un autre cri retentit, des pleurs suivirent. Quelque chose se fracassa au sol. Severus se glaça. Peut être était-ce plus grave que d'habitude. Il s'arracha lentement à sa rêverie. Gravit une à une les marches de l'escalier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentit un froid immense se répandre en lui. Un corps gisait au sol.<p>

.

**Scott Mescudi VS The World - Kid Cudi **(3:56)

C'était aujourd'hui. Enfin. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce jour. Il avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes depuis un bout de temps. Il irait seul mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'habitude de tout faire par lui-même. Il avait récupéré un plan, il arriverait à se rendre à la gare par ses propres moyens.  
>Levé à l'aube, il boucla ses affaires et sans un seul regard en arrière, il partit. Son père ne lui avait rien dit. Pas même un au revoir. Il s'en fichait. Traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui, il avançait péniblement. Mais il continuait à avancer. Et dans quelques heures il serait à la gare, il serait devant ce train qui s'apprêtait à l'emmener dans le merveilleux monde dont il rêvait depuis sa tendre enfance. Et Lily y serait. Rien n'aurait pu être mieux aujourd'hui.<p>

.

**Bad News - Kanye West** (3:59)

La déception qui s'abattit sur lui fut comme un coup de massue. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce chapeau était un idiot notoire. Comment avait-il osé, comment avait-il pu envoyer Lily dans cette maison d'idiots orgueilleux ? Non, impossible, il y avait erreur. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi injustement séparé d'elle. Le cœur battant, il se rassit sur son banc. Il avait eu le temps de voir le sourire goguenard que lui avait adressé l'un des garçons du train. Une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui. Il verrait bien, cet idiot. Lily resterait de son côté à lui, il en était persuadé. Il le fallait. Sinon, rien ne lui resterait. Sauf la solitude. Sa vieille ennemie.

.

**Frühling in Paris – Rammstein **(4:45)

Il faisait bon dehors. Le printemps. Mais il était morose. La solitude l'étreignait. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Lily s'éloignait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il y avait bien ces jeunes sorciers de sa maison. Ceux qui restaient toujours entre eux. Qui semblaient au-dessus des autres. Ceux qui étaient craints. Il voulait être comme eux. Craint et respecté. Donner une bonne leçon à Potter et sa bande d'idiots collés à lui. C'était décidé. Il jeta un regard au lac. Lisse. La journée était particulièrement douce mais la nature ne le touchait pas. Il trouvait ça futile. Mièvre. Pourquoi s'intéresser à des choses si fragiles ? Lui voulait la force.  
>S'asseyant au pied d'un grand saule, il ouvrit le dernier grimoire qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Un livre de potions. Parcourant les pages, il en sélectionna quelques-unes. Il les essayerait. Et celles dont les effets étaient des plus désagréables, il se ferait un joie de les tester sur ces imbéciles de Gryffondor.<p>

.

**Dumbledore's Foreboding - Nicolas Hooper **(1:19)

Enfermé depuis des jours, il ne mangeait plus. Ne parlait plus. Ne vivait plus. Il avait trahi. Il avait failli. Le poids de son erreur lui paraissait insurmontable. Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Jamais. Il les avait vendus à la mort. Il en était certain, la honte le tuerait.

.

**Coma White - Marylin Manson **(5:41)

Il l'avait retrouvé. Il était à la portée de sa baguette. Lui, le sombre traître. Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres. Enfin. Il en avait rêvé. Il allait pouvoir se venger. Se venger de celui qui avait contribué à détruire sa vie. Celui qui les avait livrés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui, son vieil ennemi par-dessus tout, responsable de la mort de Lily tout autant que lui. Il ne méritait aucune pitié. Il ne s'était accordé aucune pitié envers lui-même. Il s'était maudit et le maudissait aussi. L'autre subirait sa haine. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. L'amer goût de la vengeance suintait sur ses lèvres. Une lueur démente habitait son regard. L'heure était aux comptes et celui de Sirius black allait être très chargé. D'un ample mouvement, il se débarrassa de la cape qui le cachait jusqu'ici et s'avança dans la pièce poussiéreuse d'un pas triomphant, la baguette brandie.

.

**Dream On – Aerosmith **(4:28)

Severus marchait dans le couloir. Ses pas résonnaient sur les murs de pierre brute. Il était tard. Très tard. Trop de choses venaient de se passer. Malgré la détermination qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage, la lassitude s'insinuait peu à peu en lui. Il avait redouté ce jour. Il avait tant espéré qu'il n'arrive jamais. Et pourtant, ils y étaient.  
>Cette nuit même, nuit tragique, terrible nuit, où tous les signes ne permettaient plus de douter. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Le bras, la mort du garçon, les paroles du survivant.<br>Il s'adossa à un mur, n'y tenant plus. Il allait reprendre son rôle. Sur cet immense échiquier qu'était sa vie. Lui. L'espion.  
>Parce qu'il l'avait promis, parce qu'il avait son honneur, parce que jamais il n'abandonnerait. Il exécuterait sa tâche jusqu'au dernier instant.<p>

.

**Spring – Rammstein **(5:25)

Il s'avança lentement. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Ils étaient là, à le regarder. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il s'y était engagé. Alors il camoufla toutes ses émotions. Un masque de glace.  
>Son regard s'égara un instant sur le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, terrifié, mais la baguette brandie. Un simple mot. Celui-ci la baissa.<br>Face à lui, le vieil homme. Désarmé. Sans aucun moyen de lui échapper. Et pourtant il l'aurait voulu.  
>Sa respiration se bloqua. Situation insoutenable. Il voulait détaler. Il connaissait les conséquences de ce qu'il devait faire. Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais pire. Que le calvaire qui l'attendait dépassait tout. Son masque s'effrita un instant. Sa main plongea dans sa cape. Ses doigts fins se refermèrent fermement sur la baguette.<br>Lorsqu'il prononça la formule, sa voix ne trembla pas. Il n'hésita pas. Mais son cœur était sur le point d'éclater. Sa détresse n'eut pas le temps de se propager. Il fallait déjà s'enfuir.

.

**In The End - Linkin Park **(3:36)

Tapi dans l'ombre, il attendait la nuit. Il l'attendait lui, il attendait son ombre, il attendait l'ambre du passé. Il faisait froid. Tout était enneigé autour de lui, les arbustes recouverts de givre, les mares glacées.  
>Dans l'une d'elle, l'épée était cachée. Emprisonnée dans un sanctuaire de glace.<br>Il grelotta, et levant les yeux, il aperçut soudain une silhouette marcher lentement.  
>Dans un souffle, il prononça la formule. En quelques secondes se dessina la forme gracieuse d'une biche.<br>Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Lily.  
>Refusant de se laisser distraire face à la mission qui lui incombait, il se reprit. Le garçon suivit la biche. Il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Il la suivait toujours. Au bout, l'étang gelé les attendait. Le travail était fait. Il lui avait remis l'épée. Alors il disparut.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Luna

**Chapitre 3 : Luna**

_**Chroniques d'une nymphe**_

Troisième chapitre enfin prêt, depuis le temps que tu l'as demandé, _**Oohfemmeluxieuse**__, _le voici le voilà !

Et celui sur Drago ne tardera pas trop non plus.

Comme à chaque fois : une chanson, un drabble.

**Fandom **: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** : Toujours et encore, JK Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Personnage**: Luna Lovegood

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang - Nancy Sinatra <strong>(2:40)

Elle aimait courir dans ces grandes plaines. Douces de soleil, lumineuses de broussailles, grandes tiges qui caressaient ses jambes nues au cœur de l'été. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud et elle était heureuse. Heureuse dans un tranquille monde de volupté. Sa robe blanche flottant derrière elle, s'envolait au gré des bourrasques. Son rire éclatait alors, résonnait haut et clair jusqu'au plus haut des nuages. Elle courait encore et toujours, virevoltait presque, se jouant des fleurs et des audacieuses plantes sur son chemin. Et au loin, tout en haut, sa mère écoutait la tendre mélodie de son cœur, les joyeuses trilles de l'enfance qui murmurait le bonheur à son oreille.

.

**Let It Be - The Beatles **(3:52)

Serdaigle. La maison où elle avait été envoyée. Celle qui, envers et contre tout, semblait lui convenir le mieux. Ainsi soit-il. Elle continuerait sa vie comme avant, au gré des souffles du vent, au gré du jour et de la nuit. Elle laisserait les choses se faire, elle couperait les fleurs flétries et poursuivrait son chemin vers la vie.  
>Si son bonheur était simple, il n'en était que plus grand partagé. Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne se fondrait pas dans le moule de ceux qui l'entouraient, qu'elle ne serait pas conventionnelle comme ils l'attendaient. Loin de s'en formaliser, elle accepta doucement cette réalité qui venait à petits pas vers elle. Elle l'accueillit puis lui souffla un merci, remerciement de donner un sens à son existence.<p>

.

**Who Needs Love - Razorlight **(3:32)

L'année était terminée et elle rentrait enfin chez elle. Dans son paradis, là où les plaines et la nature l'attendaient. Là où elle pourrait s'évader, rêver de tout son soûl, chantonner aux étoiles dans le soleil couchant, errer au crépuscule. Sans jamais se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Son paradis. Auprès de son père, qu'elle aimait tant. Partager un thé avec lui, lui confier ses découvertes de la journée, rire avec lui, l'écouter raconter de joyeuses histoires.  
>Admirer le sourire des abeilles bourdonnantes, s'allonger à l'ombre des buissons, se cacher du monde et jouer avec le temps qui passait. Sa vie était un rêve qui jamais ne s'achevait.<p>

.

**Tied Up Too Tight - Hard-Fi **(4:49)

Ils avaient offert leur confiance à qui avait su les écouter. Et Luna écoutait toujours. Alors elle les avait rejoints. Si naturellement, sans se poser la moindre question. Dans la neige, au beau milieu de l'hiver. Dans cette taverne sordide, endroit pas plus étrange pourtant que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Leur voie était la bonne, aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle avait signé le papier, elle avait juré silence et promis persévérance.  
>L'armée de Dumbledore ne prenait sens qu'en ces quelques mots. Un refus affirmé, Ombrage, elle la haïssait. Cette femme et son esprit étroit, une horreur aux yeux du monde étalée.<br>Et s'il fallait combattre pour la paix en laquelle elle croyait, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle soutiendrait jusqu'au bout ceux qui se désignaient à présent comme ses amis. A jamais. Luna était loyale, elle savait pourquoi elle se battait. Fidélité gravée, amitié scellée dans la lutte et les tourments.

.

**Jeux interdits – Nicolas de Angelis **(2:52)

Sombrals. Créatures incomprises. Elle leur avait offert un regard, elle avait offert son temps à leurs âmes. S'était efforcée de découvrir ce que personne ne voyait. Elle s'en était fait des amis. Elle savait comprendre, elle savait se plonger dans les cœurs sans s'y noyer. Auprès d'eux elle se sentait moins seule, malgré le froid de l'hiver qui la transperçait. Elle sortit doucement de son sac la nourriture qu'elle leur avait apporté. Sourit en voyant un petit approcher. Lui tendit la nourriture et par son affection, se laissa déborder.

.

**Rammlied - Rammstein **(5:19)

Elle avançait doucement dans la salle. Il n'y avait que de la pierre autour. Et cette arche étrange. Des murmures. Ils s'élevaient, voletaient et emplissaient sa tête. Inexorablement. Une rengaine qui s'emparait d'elle. Les murmures.  
>Son nez saignait. Elle avait peur. Et les murmures. Un souffle.<br>Elle était perdue dans cet étrange endroit. Happée par le froid et la pierre. Et les murmures.  
>L'arche. Ils venaient de l'arche. Elle s'approcha. Harry aussi s'approchait. Les entendait-il ? Elle n'en douta pas. Les comprenait-il ? Elle ne savait.<br>Mais soudainement un cri résonna. Au-dessus des murmures. Puis un rire. Sardonique. Maléfique.  
>Se retournant, elle ne pût qu'apercevoir le Mangemort s'approcher. Elle n'eut ni le temps de lever sa baguette, ni de courir se mettre à l'abri. Des bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Les murmures. Ils s'insurgeaient. Le voile de l'arche ondulait. Les murmures continuaient.<br>Le brouhaha autour d'elle la déstabilisait. Elle en oublia un instant qu'elle était captive d'un Mangemort. Voulut crier. N'y arriva pas.

.

**Two Shoes - The Cat Empire **(5:17)

Déambulant, désinvolte, dans les couloirs du château, elle en observait les moindres détails. Toutes ces petites choses que les gens ne regardaient pas. Les petites choses qui ne les intéressaient pas. Et elle était heureuse. Elle se rendait aujourd'hui à la soirée de Slughorn avec un très bon ami. Harry. C'était une jolie soirée, elle espérait que la réception le serait aussi. En attendant elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle regardait les gens autour d'elle, entendait des bribes de conversation qui ne l'atteignaient pas. Son bonheur était inaccessible aux autres. C'est pour cela qu'il ne la quittait jamais. Elle avait toujours su garder cette joie spontanée, un émerveillement cultivé, une passion de la joie et son chant continu au sourire. Rien de plus. Mais rien de moins.  
>Et si elle glissait sur le monde sans se soucier des embûches c'est parce qu'elle savait l'écouter. Parce qu'un esprit fin et avisé comme le sien n'est jamais préoccupé par autre chose que les priorités de la paix de son cœur.<p>

.

**A Moment In A Million Years - Scorpions **(3:39)

Il était mort. Trois mots qui tintaient sombrement dans son esprit. D'un son lourd, une mélopée angoissante aux notes inconnues du futur. Une chanson chargée d'ombre, de peur et de danger. Une ode à la haine, au sang et à la mort. Une mélodie que déjà, elle détestait. Des accords dissonants, à donner la nausée.  
>Dumbledore était mort. Et un grand vide s'installant là où il aurait dû se trouver. Une nuit infinie. Un brouillard intense et impénétrable. De quoi allait être fait l'avenir si le présent était de mort et de trahison ? Le pire était-il à venir, d'ores et déjà annoncé ?<br>Des questions en suspens sous un ciel chargé.  
>Une goutte s'écrasa sur son nez. Il pleuvait. Non, le ciel pleurait.<p>

.

**Hurricane - 30 Seconds To Mars **(6:13)

Captive. Elle était captive. Ils étaient venus la chercher, ils l'avaient enlevée à son père, arrachée à son unique foyer. Dans les hurlements, dans la peine et la douleur de la colère qui bouillonnait.  
>Enfermée. Elle était enfermée. Avec un vieil homme. Elle qui, toujours, se régalait des grands espaces. Elle était coincée ici, cloîtrée, maltraitée, instrument d'une guerre indigne.<br>Peur. Elle avait peur. Pas une peur banale, pas une frayeur infime. Non, c'était une de ces peurs qui tord le ventre, qui empêche de dormir la nuit, qui peuplait ses cauchemars d'angoissantes visions.  
>Seule. Elle était seule. L'homme ne comptait pas. Il n'était pas le monde. Elle avait besoin du monde. De son monde. Coupée de tout, elle se serait coupé les veines. D'incompréhension. Un conflit qui la dépassait.<br>Désespérée. Elle était désespérée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Aucun moyen d'agir. Pas un seul objet. Seul le froid qui l'habitait lui tenait compagnie. Et toujours, elle grelottait dans le froid. Elle attendait.  
>Et le silence. Poison infâme qui se répandait en elle. Qui essoufflait sa détermination. Laminait son espoir et hurlait la haine qui la minait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle sombrait.<p>

.

**Time - Ozzy Osbourne **(5:32)

La guerre était finie. Mais aujourd'hui Luna n'était pas joyeuse. Les yeux baissés, elle songea au combat. Au prix de la bataille, au sang versé. Et une incommensurable tristesse s'empara d'elle. La mort. Toujours. Ici, là, elle frappait partout, sans laisser de répit, s'appropriant la vie et le temps. Injustice amère. La vie n'attendait pas et la mort encore moins. Elle songea à tous ceux dont la vie avait été ravie aujourd'hui. A ceux qui avaient combattu pour la liberté, qui étaient morts pour leurs idées.  
>Le goût du sang perlait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, une fois de plus. Le sang était partout ici. Dans les décombres, sur les murs, souillant le château. Sang des innocents, douleur non méritée. Joie des ennemis. Le mal exsudait des cadavres. Le meurtre était partout et lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait besoin d'espace, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce carnage étendu autour d'elle. Sa vue troublée par les larmes, par l'insoutenable vision. Elle ne voulait pas flancher maintenant. Maintenant, un nouveau monde s'ouvrait. Un monde de paix. Un monde qui n'attendait qu'elle. Il fallait en profiter.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Finiiiiiii ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>


End file.
